


cucumbers and melons

by butmomilovepeter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Whump, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmomilovepeter/pseuds/butmomilovepeter
Summary: peter does what he does best; fails to tel tony when he's sick





	cucumbers and melons

“Kid, are you listening?” Tony’s voice is sharp and pulls him out of his daze. “Because I won’t waste my time if you’re not.” 

“S’ry, Mr. Stark.” He mumbles, pushing his knuckles into his eye sockets. He hears Tony sigh, one of either annoyance or displeasure. Sure, his head is pounding and his lips are chapped from breathing out his mouth, but he really doesn’t need Mr.Stark to be angry with him. Maybe it’s too late for that. 

“Peter, look. You did really well at last week’s mission, but I’m telling you, you’ve been off this week,” Tony says, arms crossed. They had just gotten back from a mission, (something about mutants in Brooklyn? Honestly, he’s lost track at this point. But that’s New York for you.) Maybe Peter  _ had  _ been off, but in his defense, he didn’t think he was sick until he showed up to help Mr.Stark. And maybe although everyone was  _ safe,  _ Peter had been slacking off. But it wasn’t  _ his  _ fault his vision kept blurring. 

“Peter!” Peter snaps his head up, swallowing a groan as black spots dance across his vision at the fast movement. “Okay, if you’re not gonna pay attention, you can go home. Because I won’t have…” Tony’s voice trails off as Peter’s eyes grow sticky, his body undeniably tired. Something in the back of his mind tells him this is bad, and he decides it might be better just to to say something than let Tony rattle off while he’s not even noticing. 

“Um, Mr.Stark?” Peter asks slowly. “I think…” 

Peter feels his body slip out of the chair he was on, with his eyes closing and the world going dark before he hits the ground. 

 

~ 

 

When Peter wakes up, his sinus’ have moved from his nose to his ears. It smells like laundry detergent, but the cucumber and melon kind that Tony always buys. And actually, he’s not really awake because his eyes are still closed, but his senses are slowly coming back, the first being his sense of smell. It’s intense, and before he knows it, he falls back into darkness. It’s a pattern. Every time he wakes up again he gets a different sense back, the last being sight. He opens his eyes slowly, his neck strained from being in one spot so long. He realizes he’s no longer in his spider-suit, but wearing sweatpants and what must be one of Tony’s sweatshirts, because that’s what smells like melon and cucumber. There’s a blanket over him, but he still feels cold even when he balls in in his fists and curls into it. Memories slowly return; the fight, Mr.Stark lecturing him, passing out…

His eyes blur before focusing on Tony, who was sitting in an armchair across from the couch Peter was on. He looks tired, his sweatshirt wrinkled and a coffee in his hand. He sighs, but unlike before, it’s of relief. 

“You didn’t tell me you were sick.” He says softly, a relieved smile flashing across his lips. Peter shrugs lightly, pressing his face into the pillow he was propped up on. 

“It wasn’t that bad when I left to come help you,” He says, his voice raspy and unused. “I wouldn’t have come.” He lets his voice drop at the end, because as much as that was true, he still felt guilty about the whole thing. He takes the silence Tony returns with as him being upset with him. Maybe he should just go back to sleep. 

“I’m not mad, Pete,” Tony says, almost reading Peter’s mind. “I should have known you were sick when you stopped helping me.” 

Peter lifts is head up as Tony speaks, then tilts it. 

“Huh?” He responds. Tony chuckles a bit. 

“I’m sorry I got upset. You just gotta tell me these things before you pass out in front of me. You scared the crap out of me.” There’s a laugh to his words, but a weird sort of worry behind them. He gets out of the armchair, and Peter expects him to walk out of the room, but instead he motions for Peter to move his feet closer to himself and sits down next to Peter. Peter finds a bit of strength and pushed himself up, pulling the pillow to his chest. 

“I’m sorry, Mr.Stark.” He says, half embarrassed and half just plain exhausted, his head still aching. Tony shakes his head. 

“You and your “I'm sorry”s all the time. Don’t worry about it. This one was on me.” Tony avoids Peter’s eyes, and Peter can tell. He decides maybe a subject change was in order. He coughs roughly first before coming up with things to say. 

“Honestly, ever since the bite, I never know how bad I’ll get sick,” He starts. “What happened after I, uh, you know…” 

“Oh, after you passed out on my floor?” Tony quips, smirking. “Well, FRIDAY said you had a pretty nasty fever, like, the head cold from Hell, and then I called Bruce-” 

“Bruce Banner?” Peter can’t help but let some of his inner fanboy out. 

“Yep,” Tony smiles at the look of amazement on Peter’s face “He told me just to make you comfortable and keep your fever down. For all that muscle, kid, you’re pretty light.” 

Peter feels his face grow a bit red at the thought of Tony carrying him to the couch, but tries not to think about it. 

“That was around 2:30 yesterday. It’s about 4:00 now,” Tony continues. “And May knows you’re here, but she’s keen on letting you rest. So you should probably do that. You look a bit rough.” 

Peter nods, slipping down back into the pillows. He hears Tony get up, but something moves him to says something before he leaves. 

“Mr.Stark?” He says. “Um, thanks.” 

He closes his eyes before he can truly hear the response, but he’s pretty sure it’s something along the lines of “Any time, Spider-Kid.” 


End file.
